


#8 Jealous

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain





	#8 Jealous

It was late in the evening and Ash had just had a private meeting with Gary. Not wanting his friends to worry too much about where he was, he'd had to go back to the Pokémon Center eventually before they started wondering where he was. There was a good reason that they were keeping these meetings a secret- it was only recently that they had taken the next step in their relationship and Ash didn't feel quite ready to tell his friends about it yet. He was still afraid of what his friends and other people would think should they learn the truth. Gary too was somewhat fearful and so they were taking it slowly and carefully.

One day, they would surely find the courage to confess to everyone else about their feelings for each other, but it was not that time yet. Unknown to Ash, their relationship had already been discovered though it wasn't by someone he would exactly call a friend.

Ash was brought to a sudden stop when a familiar person stepped right in front of him. "Huh? Paul?" His face registered surprise at the sight of his rival. He hadn't expected to see him here.

"Surprised to see me?" Paul was watching him with a narrow eyed stare. His lips turned up into a smirk as he walked toward Ash. With a sharp motion, he grabbed Ash and pushed him up against the wall of a building. Ash winced as his back hit the wall. "I was pretty surprised myself. I had no idea that you actually bent that way after all."

"Huh?" It took Ash a short while to comprehend Paul's words and the meaning behind them. "Hold on, were you watching us just now?"

The smirk on Paul's face grew even wider and he laughed softly. "Hmm, what was his name again? Oh, yeah, it's Gary, right? I wonder how far the two of you gone together. Is he a good kisser?"

Ash's face grew warm and he gritted his teeth. Anger rushed through his veins. "It's none of your business! What were you doing just watching us? That's creepy. Who even does that?" He hoped that Paul wasn't going to let out his secret to his friends. The last person they needed to hear it from was him.

Paul reached out and gripped his jaw hard. He then leaned in to give Ash a rough kiss on the lips, almost bruising them in the process. Ash grew stiff and his mind went blank. He couldn't even understand what was happening in that moment. Eventually, he came to his senses and gave Paul a rough shove, forcing him back.

"Stop that! What are you playing at?"

"Heh. Just know this. I will not lose to him." Paul's voice was cold as ice and the tone sent a chill slithering down Ash's back. He sharply turned around and walked off, leaving Ash to silently watch his back with a bewildered expression.

Paul clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed to slits. Much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous and he was going to find a way to make Ash his, no matter what it took.


End file.
